loonatheworldfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Egoist (versão de rap inglês)
Egoist feat. JinSoul (English Rap Ver.) é a segunda faixa do EP exclusivo "Orbit 1.0". Nele, o rap de JinSoul ganha uma versão em inglês. Distribuição de Linhas # (148.2 segundos) - 87.9% # (20.26 segundos) - 12.1% Letras |-|Romanização= |-|Hangul= 어느 순간 내게 싸늘해진 니 표정 미워할래도 내 맘은 너를 보내지 못했어 시간이 모두 잊게 한단 말 그 말 조차 내겐 아픔이 되어 널 잊지 못했어내 맘에 가득 피었던 꽃잎들이 모두 떨어져 발끝에는 내 눈물이 해가 저물고 집으로 돌아오던 어둠 끝에서 달빛을 보게 된 거야 이제는 너 아닌 나를 좀 더 사랑할거야 살아 갈 거야 한발 더 다가가 나를 더 안아 줄 거야 전부 줄 거야 Love myself today Let you go today Love myself today Let you go today Hey, nothin' ever matters, you know I don't understand what 'ya doin', oh Think of all the things, little things you did I heard you comin' back now baby turn around On and on, we in this cycle on and off Never fall for you again, that's it, I'ma lose my mind I don't know, don't matter, what we have is over now Reminiscent of the past, that's it, we're over now 두 손을 모아 한 번만 너를 다시 돌려 달라고 기도하던 내 꿈들이 세 번의 키스 우리의 약속들이 빛이 되던 날 비로소 알게 된 거야 이제는 너 아닌 나를 좀 더 사랑할거야 살아 갈 거야 한발 더 다가가 나를 더 안아 줄 거야 전부 줄 거야 수 많은 별들 우주 속에서 나를 만난 건 아마 우연이 아냐 운명일 거야 축복일 거야 내게 이제는 너 아닌 나를 좀 더 사랑할거야 살아 갈 거야 한발 더 다가가 나를 더 안아 줄 거야 전부 줄 거야 Love myself today Let you go today Love myself today Let you go today Love myself today |-|Tradução= Em algum momento, o seu rosto para mim ficou frio Eu queria te desprezar, mas meu coração não deixaria Dizem por aí que o tempo cura, mas até mesmo essas palavras me machucam Eu não pude te esquecer Todas as pétalas das flores que floresceram no meu coração caíram Minhas lágrimas estão nas pontas dos meus dedos Na beira da escuridão, indo para casa depois do pôr do sol Foi aí que vi o luar De agora em diante Eu vou me amar ao invés de você, eu vou viver Dei mais um passo Para me abraçar, para dar tudo para mim Vou me amar hoje Vou te deixar ir hoje Vou me amar hoje Vou te deixar ir hoje Ei, nada importa, você sabe Eu não entendo o que você está fazendo, oh Pense em todas as coisas, pequenas coisas que você fez Eu ouvi você voltar agora, baby, vire-se Continuamente, nós neste ciclo ligado e desligado Nunca mais me apaixono por você, é isso, estou perdendo a cabeça Eu não sei, não importa, o que temos acabou agora Reminiscente do passado, é isso, tudo acabou entre nós Os sonhos que tanto rezei Três beijinhos, o dia em que nossas promessas Se tornaram a luz e foi quando eu percebi De agora em diante Eu vou me amar ao invés de você, eu vou viver Dei mais um passo Para me abraçar, para dar tudo para mim Vou me amar hoje Vou te deixar ir hoje Vou me amar hoje Vou te deixar ir hoje Você me encontrou no espaço com inúmeras estrelas, não deve ser coincidência Foi o destino, uma bênção para mim De agora em diante Eu vou me amar ao invés de você, eu vou viver Dei mais um passo Para me abraçar, para dar tudo para mim Vou me amar hoje Vou te deixar ir hoje Vou me amar hoje Vou te deixar ir hoje Galeria 이달의 소녀 (LOONA)-Egoist (feat. Jinsoul) (English Rap Ver.)-0